Sphinx and The Cursed Mummy- A Long Road Ahead
by Darkwolfhellhound
Summary: A story about what happened after the game ended. What happened to tut and how did he take that brutal ending to the story? As new evil forces rise and tut is tormented by nightmares, what will happen in this new "Era of peace"?
1. chapter 1

Sphinx And The Cursed Mummy

A Long Road Ahead

Disclaimer

I do not own the game Sphinx and The Cursed Mummy. It is now under the ownership of THQ Nordic all characters.ect is all owned by them

feel free to play the game if you haven't it's truly a great game. If you haven't finished the game I recommend you turn back now as I will be including the ending of the game in this story and there will obviously be some big spoilers.

also this is a YAOI meaning:boyxboy IE:Sphinx x Tut

if you don't like Yaoi turn back now.

This should have been the typical story ending right? The proficy was fufilled and Sphinx had managd to save the day and weakened Set so that his brother Osiris could finally reunite with him and bring peace to the lands once again.

Tut sat there looking at the shattered reminance of the conapic vase that had held the very last piece of his soul and would have returned him to his former self. With the vase shattered into pieces and the last bit of his soul having dissipated into the air he could only sit there with his lip quivering as he wondered what would become of him now.

Imotep had tried to reassure him that they may find another way to bring him back, but a few days later there was still no answer in sight and this left the young mummy defeated as he sat outside the sun island shrine lazily tossing rocks in the water.

'If we don't find another way to bring me back then how will I ever return to my kingdom? I'll never be able to marry my beloved Nefertiti.', he thought.

Tut looked in the water in front of him at his bandaged up face and sighed before laying back in the warm sands only to scream when he saw Sphinx standing above him and looking down at him.

"AHH! Why did you do that?!"

Sphinx usually had a smirk on his face but now his look seemed rather cold and austere as he sat besides the bereaved mummy

"you've been sitting here for far too long I figured I should make sure you didn't get too sun-baked"

Tut let out a small laugh before looking down

"It's not like it matters too much. I'm dead now.", he admitted "I can't return home, I cant rule my kingdom and I can't face my beloved while I look like this.", he said gesturing to himself.

Sphinx looked down for a moment before sighing and standing "Come with me, we're going to Luxor"

Not long after this the two found themselves in Luxor with Tut of course, shrouded in a cape and hunched over. Tut looked around taking in the common streets of Luxor, things seemed to be pretty normal, minus some of the shrines that seemed to pop up out of nowhere and the people crying over the loss of their young prince.

"Things seem pretty normal...Even without me", he admitted honestly.

Sphinx made sure to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary since this was practically second nature to him meanwhile, Tut on the other hand found himself looking at the shrines and hugging himself feeling upset. His brother had betrayed him on his birthday and caused all of this and it left him with a strange pain in his chest.

Of course his brother was always an arrogant asshole and always griped about how he felt no one gave him the same amount of attention but this shouldn't have been a reason to kill him.

Tut didn't know that the man who killed him wasn't actually his brother at all, but the god Set who was hellbent on taking power over all of Luxor and more.

Only when he had accidentally bumped into someone did he finally snap back to reality and by then it was too late. The young child he had practically tripped over looked up with her innocent blue eyes as if to apologize before a look of horror filled her eyes when she saw his face and screamed before running to her mother. Tut quickly got up and pulled his cloak into place before darting off as quickly as he could; which was suprisingly fast for a dead guy but you don't need to breath when you're dead.

Sphinx struggled to keep up and decided in his head he would need to outsmart him in order to corner tut.

While tut was running he climbed a nearby ladder to a nearby roof and tried to plot out Tut's route.

Tut ran like a mad bull, zig-zagging between people, knocking things over, and generally pissing people off as he plowed his way through town

'I need a place to hide!' he thought as he started to get tunnel vision and raced mindlessly through the lower market of Luxor.

As he ran by a dark alley a strong arm string-lined him before pulling him into the alley and slamming him into the a cold stone wall. When Tut opened his eyes he saw Sphinx standing in front of him his hands on both sides of the mummies head to get him to focus on him as his piercing brown eyes stared directly into his own.

"Racing through Luxor like a mad man will not get us any closer to helping you. I brought you here to try and help you relax.", he said his tone now dropping to one of concern.

Tut looked down and shook against the solid wall as his body was wracked with emotions "But she saw me...that girl saw what I look like...If we can't fix this then I-"

"We will fix it", Sphinx interjected him making him look back up before sighing "maybe coming here was a bad idea. Let's go back to Heliopolis and-"

Tut quickly spoke up "Wait! I-I still haven't gotten to look around. M-Maybe we'll find an answer here"

Sphinx shook his head but decided to endulge him a little further- he hadn't really moved much since his conopic vase had shattered and lounging about in his own self pitty was really starting to get on Sphinx's last nerve.

"Fine, but only for a little while and no more running off.", he said before finally moving his hands away from Tut and walking out of the dark alley with him.

Authors notes: I don't know if anyone will read this since this game is so old but I've constantly wondered where the story for this game would go. Yes this is a bit of a Yaoi but I got REALLY bored and I needed something fun to write.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I will be writting more soon. :)


	2. chapter 2

Sphinx And The Cursed Mummy

A Long Road Ahead

authors note: It's been kind of hard to plot out where the game would go if it contiued and how tut would return to normal but that makes this all the more fun. Also thank you for the last review it made me feel more confident in my writing.

Enjoy

Also in this I will be using the terms 'brother and father' with brother meaning a young man and father meaning an older man and the same with females using "sister and mother" this was used in ancient egypt commonly without nessicarily implying any biological relationship. im using this to try and bring more knowledge of ancient egypt to this fanfic.

\--

As Tut and Sphinx walked out of the alley Sphinx made sure to keep and eye on Tut. Tut kept himself hidden and tried to steel his nerves as he began searching Luxor for answers as to how to return to normal. He and sphinx walked down many avenues of Luxor going from place to place from mystics shops to embalmers and each telling young Tut that "if the canopic jar is taken or broken then the spirit cannot move on and survive in the afterlife. The mummy needs it's organs in the afterlife to survive."

Sphinx stood at a nearby stall and leaned against the rough wood of the counter as he waited for Tut to yet again walk out of another shop with that dissappointed look on his face.

Sphinx stood with his arms crossed as he leaned against the counter and looked up towards the sky wondering to himself how he could help Tut. With his final canopic vase shattered it seemed almost hopeless now.

As sphinx stood there staring off into space seemingly lost in thought the shop keeper of the stall made herself known.

"thinking of a beautiful sister?"

The lady looked strange with tattered up clothes and a slight limp. Sphinx turned his head to look at her before smiling and rolling his eyes with a dismissive smirk. Normally he'd have just ignored the comment and left but since he'd been walking around the market all day and done nothing but wait around he figured looking over her wares couldn't really hurt, so he turned to her and nodded slightly.

The shop keeper smiled knowingly and gestured an old wrinkled hand over her goods

"I have such wonderous wares, perfect for impressing your love", she said in a sweet voice.

Sphinx looked over the items on the counter; there were many charms of the gods, some jewlery, fertility charms, and some pearls that Sphinx was fairly certain were fake but just as he was about to turn from the stall a small charm caught his eye.

laying on a soft brown cloth lay a beautiful, blue, stone scarab necklace. The string was a simple bit of soft leather but the charm is what really captured his attention it had a simple but beautiful gold trim around the base of the scarab and as Sphinx gently palmed it in his hand the shopkeeper smiled and turned it over in Sphinx's hand as she explained.

"Ahh you have a good eye. This is a great gift. It offers protection and symbolises reincarnation and brings good luck"

Showing him the inscriptions on the back meant to help protect someone and bring them luck.

Sphinx thought for a second as Tut came out of the store behind him looking dissappointed yet again as he walked up to his waiting comrade.Tut's shoulders were slumped and he looked tiredly down at the ground as he said,

"Let's go back, This was just a lost cause"

Tut walked off and Sphinx left smiling back at the shop keeper as she waved them goodbye with some scarabs now in her hands.

Once they had teleported back to the shrine island in Heliopolis Sphinx struggled to walk by Tut who was walking quickly, keeping his head low and ensuring the cape kept him hidden. Tut went off to be alone and Sphinx walked over to the meditating Imotep who floated in mid air above the ground while in deep thought.

"It seems your plans didn't go as you'd expected.", Imotep said.

Sphinx shot a glare to the side as Imotep stopped floating and walked over to watch Tut leaving the Shrine to go outside to the beach as he stroked his beard in contemplation.

"Sometimes, you will find that the answers only elude you further when you chase them.", he said

Sphinx stood there pondering his riddle "So what do you plan to do? Wait until the answer lands in front of you?", He asked seeingly baffled and annoyed.

"what more is there to do? The universe does not easily give up it's secrets."

Sphinx looked to the exit and sighed

"and what about him?"

Imotep looked to Sphinx

"I believe you already posess the answer."

After that Imotep vanished before Sphinx leaving him only more confused and frustrated as he stood there alone in the shrine.


	3. Chapter 3

Sphinx And The Cursed Mummy

A Long Road Ahead

it wasn't until later that night that Sphinx saw Tut again and it was only for a moment as he went to a sarcophagus that Imotep had brought for him to rest in. The one thing that seemed to be Tuts only real need was sleep or else he ended up passing out like he'd done before in the castle of Uruk. he figured this was just another side effect of him not being completely whole since the more jars he got the longer he could roam before passing out- the only difference between the times he slept in the castle of Uruk and now was that Tut began to dream once more and his nights were now fraught with the horrors of his birthday betrayal and the fear that he'd never return to normal.

Tut woke the next morning in a bit of a panic after his nightmare. It was only when he got out of his sarcophagus and took in his surroundings that he was finally able to calm himself, Tut sat on the lid of his sarcophagus as he rubbed his head

"It was only a dream, that day is over and now i'm ok", he said before looking at one of his mummified hands with a sad sigh before letting it fall into his lap 'or as ok as the undead can be', he thought to himself.

It took Tut a while to finally get up and moving that morning as he made his way out of the stone shrine and stepped out onto the warm sand outside he barely acknowledged anything until he heard laughing from the distant beach. Tut squinted in the light as he made out the figure of a laughing jackal like creature with Sphinx in front of him half curled up as his hands rested on his shaky knees while he panted with a small smirk on his face.

Tut wondered what on earth he'd been doing that could leave the strong adventurer panting and looking like he was about to fall over until he saw Sphinx's brown eyes dart over to him quickly killing any thoughts he'd had and before he knew it Sphinx was quickly swimming over to him from the beach.

"Good morning, you took longer than usual to get up today", he informed as he walked out of the water only to sit on the warm sand near Tut.

"didn't sleep well, huh?", sphinx asked practically making Tut jump out of his bandages

"how did you know that?!", he asked like a woman asking how someone knew the contents of her purse. Sphinx simply replied

"I have very good hearing and so does Imotep, he may be old but he's not deaf"

Tut visibly curled in on himself as he sat besides Sphinx on the soft sand, for a while he remained quiet and just looked out at the crystal blue water before replying,

"I keep having this nightmare and it just...keeps coming back", he explained causing Sphinx's eyes to flick over to him for a second before looking back to the ocean as he asked,

"What is it you dream of that makes you cry in your sleep?", Tut looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and never come back out again. 'did he really hear me crying out in my sleep?', Tut wondered as humiliation sunk in.

"It's not important", he tried to say to kill the conversation

"If you don't talk about it how can I help you stop the dreams from coming back?", insisted Sphinx with a reassuring grin which caused Tut to cave in with a reluctant sigh before explaining

"Most nights it starts off the same; I'm leaving the sarcophagus after entering the one in the treasure room after a day of helping my aunt find old amulets and bringing them to the treasure room. Even though I was told not to touch the sarcophagus I still went through it. Then it all happens just like that day", Tut visibly tensed up as he sat on the sand with his hands clenched into fists,

"My brother having the guards seize me and dragging me off and the next thing I know I'm there: strapped down to that...that thing with my very life and spirit being sucked out of me.", Tut bowed his head as if he wanted to cry at the memory until he felt the calming touch of Sphinx's hand pressed against his bandaged shoulder urging him to push on with his tale.

Tut swallowed a lump in his throat before he continued, "some nights, if i'm lucky, that's where the dream ends and I just slip into nothingness after that...but most nights aren't so forgiving.", he let his face fall into his hands "I dream of myself going through the process of moving onto the next world but I can't get there, and when I try to come back all I return to is my family and kingdom crumbling before my very eyes with every manner of beast invading Luxor and...", he had to stop now as his voice broke leaving him unable to talk.

Sphinx rubbed the mummies back allowing him the time he needed to collect himself after recounting his horrific nightmare. "what will become of my home, my family, what will become of my fiancé? The kindom will crumble", Tut looked to Sphinx with fear visable on his face.

Sphinx sighed a little, "well we were just in Luxor yesterday and it didn't seem overrun by beasts to me, unless unruly kids running amok counts", he jested lightly earning a small chuckle from Tut.

"my point is this: you saw first-hand that everything was fine the kingdom still stands and everyone is safe from Set and his wrath. Now that we've entered a new era of peace everything should be fine", he tried to reassure

"but everythings not fine. Look at me, I'm neither living nor dead, my betrothed and I will never get married now and I cannot return to my thrown a corpse."

Sphinx could see the clear look of dispare on Tut's face and went to say something just as Bas-ket appeared making Sphinx wonder when exactly he'd run off. Bas-ket made a cute little chittering noise as he looked between Sphinx and Tut " Sphinx, I have a message for you from the mayor of Abydos", he said, before opening up a d presenting a piece of papyrus to Sphinx who quickly read over it before getting a small smirk on his face.

Sphinx looked at tut which made tut nervous for some unknown reason, before his nerves got the better of him he asked "What is it?", his voice just a little shakier than he would have liked. Sphinx held up the scrap of papyrus and asked,

"Want to go to a real party?", There was a huge festival being held in Abydos to celebrate, now that the city had finally returned to it's former glory, After finally managing to get rid of the electric eels plaguing the city's waters, coupled with the donations of monsters from sphinx, and the return of their prized jewels there was a lot to celebrate.

Tut was a little nervous about the whole thing a few days later as they got on a boat to go to Abydos. Sphinx had insisted on just teleporting there but Tut for some reason was very against the idea "Can't we just travel like normal for once?", to Sphinx this was all normal and at times he found it rather irritating as he tried to figure Tut out. Sphinx new traveling by ship would take longer, since he'd ridden to heliopolis that way when he'd first cime there. The trip easily could take a day depending on how favorable the tide was and for the life of him Sphinx wondered why he was so worried about traveling this way instead.

As the ship cast off from Heliopolis Sphinx saw Imhotep out of the corner of his eye waving them goodbye and gesturing something that he couldn't quite make out.

hours passed into their voyage and Tut laid in the shaded part of the ship with his back propped up by some pillows he'd brought along with him, by then the sky was dark, the waved calm, and the crisp night air was something that left Tut very relaxed. Tut looked off to the ocean and admired the dazzling glittering of dancing stars moving across its surface slowly, yes, this was much better than teleporting to their destination, for him at least. Meanwhile, Sphinx sat with his back propped up against the wooden mast as he fiddled with a pouch in his hand which looked as if it contained some form of stone, but it was hard to tell even when Sphinx ran his thumb over the surface of the stone, its soft brown pouch kept it a mystery.

Sphinx eventually sighed in resignation as he let his arm drop, still hanging in the air as it balanced on the one knee he had propped up, he turned to look at the water, his brow furrowed in contemplation and boredom. These long trips always left him bored with nothing more than his thoughts to entertain him and it was really starting to get the better of him.

Sphinx's ears perked a little at the sound of whimpering that was now all too familiar to him, and looked to where Tut laid against his pile of pillows. Tut was curled up, shivering, with his brow furrowed, and his teeth gritted as he fought through yet another nightmare. Sphinx saw the captain eying Tut with his head cocked to the side and sighed, "can you give him some privacy for a moment? I'll handle it.", he said before rising from his spot and walking over to sit by the restless mummy.

Tut was there, restrained against the obsidian black table struggling against his confines, He could hear the cries of his beloved and looked around trying to find Nefertiti, but found only darkness accompanied by Menes and his brother both smiling maniacally as they watched over the struggling Tut as he screamed, "NO! You won't kill me! Not this time!", This caused his brother to laugh in a bone chilling tone, before looking back at Tut with his eyes pitch black "Oh, dear brother, you're already dead", Tut looked down at himself and saw he was already mummified. Tut's heart sank as he was now released from the table which seemed to vanish around him leaving him sitting on his knees on the cold stone floor, his ears were filled with the sound of laughter as everything around him faded away leaving him in nothing but darkness. tut clutched his ears trying to stop the laughter from reaching them, but no matter what he did the laughter pierced his ears and dug its way into his head, "STOP! ENOUGH!" He cried out only to be mocked by the voices as the floor under him vanished leaving him falling into the darkness.

Tut was falling into the darkness before he fell into what felt like an ocean of darkness or maybe even tar as he struggled to keep above the water "ENOUGH! PLEASE!", He cried out into the nothingness "SPHINX!", he cried out, suddenly the darkness was filled with huge eyes all around him staring directly at him as the voices whispered the name. Tut didn't focus on this for long as he saw something begin to swim through the water around him, whatever it was, it was huge- large enough to swallow cities whole. The form in the water caused huge waves of the tar like water making Tut feel like he was going to drown in the darkness as the laughter continued, Tut tried desperately to get back above the water but before he did he looked to the depths below him and saw a familiar glow 'My canopic vase!', he thought before he began swimming down towards it as fast as he could- hope filling his heart. Just as Tut was about to reach the vase the creature swimming in the water darted by him and swallowed the vase along the way, With a long spiked tail disappearing into darkness being the only hint as to what this creature was. Tut quickly swam after it, swimming down further and further until he'd felt he was about to run out of air and suddenly he breached the surface.

Tut looked around in desperation as he caught his breath only to see the distant city of Luxor floating on the black waters surface. Tut could hear his people screaming as all manner of monsters invaded the city but he was terrified, coiled tightly around the city was a giant snake covered in spikes as it's body threatened to shatter Luxor to it's very foundations. Apep looked down at the glorious chaos as he reveled in the cries of agony and mourning as if it were the sweetest symphony to his ears. "NOOO! By Ra no!", He pleaded. The very mention of Ra caused Apep's head to snap up as he looked at Tut in the water

"Ahhh if it isn't the cursed one, I've heard of you and that little sssphinx", He hissed as his grasp on Luxor tightened. Tut was filled with horror as chills ran up and down his spine, as Apep moved his head closer; still keeping the rest of his body coiled around Luxor "I Heard what you did to Sssset. No small task, but know this; you're world will crumble, prince. I will take great glory in taking all that is precious to you in the night and as Ra rises he'll see your city and it's people swept off this wretched planet!" With that his coils tightened and shattered Luxor like it was a toothpick.

Tut's eyes snapped open as he shot up from where he laid "NOOO!" He was suddenly caught in an embrace but was caught in his frantic panic to get away "NO! NO!", he begged until he was pinned down, Sphinx hovered over him making sure he held him still, his eyes held no anger but instead held worry

"Tut, it's me. Calm down, you were just dreaming", he tried to reassure him. Sphinx's grip loosened as Tut stopped thrashing around before he pulled him up into a hug. Sphinx's strong arms grounded Tut in reality but the horrors of his dream left him wracked with tears "I-I s-saw it m-my home...g-gone"  
"Shhh, it was just a dream Tut" he said as he rubbed his back trying to ease away all the tension that was there "you're here, with me.", he said softly as he held him in a tight embrace.

_  
Authors note: This was a really fun chapter to write and I really enjoyed writing the nightmare sequence. I'm not very familiar with grammar so I apologize in advance if my punctuation isn't the best.  
Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Sphinx and The Cursed mummy- A Long Road Ahead.

Chapter 4

Sphinx held the trembling Tut in his strong arms, gently cradling Tuts back with his hands Sphinx let one hand run up and down Tut's back, as he calmingly reassured him,

"It's all going to be ok".

It was only when Tut began to calm that sphinx let his hold on him relax so he could look into his eyes and truly assess that he was ok.

"How can you be so sure? How can you say so readily that everything will be alright? ",

Tut was shocked to see a crooked grin spread along the young hero's face as he confidently responded,

"With all that we've endured? Defeating Set - the embodiment of destruction. How can you be afraid of anything? ".

Tut could only sit in this loose embrace looking into Sphinx's eyes in awe. How was he so brave and impetuous all the time? Of course, he wasn't human and a demi god had little to fear, monsters, battles, even the god set didn't seem to phase him, but even for Tut this level of bravery was astounding.

Tut smiled off to the side and let out a small sigh,

"You're right, I'm pretty sure even if my dreams become reality you'd still swoop in and save the day.",

Tut felt so inferior in comparison to his comrade. He couldn't even come close to doing some of the things Sphinx could do, and even though he helped in a great way to end the wrath of Set, he felt his role wasn't nearly as important as others.

Sphinx could see the look of sadness in Tut's eyes, but as he went to speak the captain suddenly spoke up

"Raah, we're approaching Abydos, you two should prepare yourselves, it seems like there's quite a crowd waiting for you guys.",

He wasn't kidding, All along the high stone walls of the city stood citizens throwing flowers, laughing and cheering for the pair as they arrived. Tut quickly moved from Sphinx's lap and hugged his knees to his chest. Sphinx stood and looked up to the city with a sincere smile gracing his visage, this was what he'd fought for, and now everyone could enjoy living in the city.  
Tut looked up in surprise at how happy all of these people were and was shocked at how many people there were. He'd heard that this city on water had practically been empty before Sphinx had arrived, and yet here it was, full to the brim with cheerful souls.

As their boat entered the town through the canal people on the bridges smiled in anticipation as they waited to greet their hero. Tut knew he wasn't the real hero here, he'd done nothing to help these people, and in his eyes he didn't even deserve to really be here. The change of scenery was good for him but something was missing, in the midst of all this cheer and celebration, Tut found himself feeling empty and useless inside.  
'I didn't play any part in any of this. Why am I here? Sphinx is the real hero.', He thought to himself as they got off the boat. Tut yelped in shock when Sphinx pulled him close by the waist, before zip lining them up onto the bridge. The instant they got up there they were swarmed by people, all of them thanking Sphinx and practically shoving Tut out of the crowd. Tut quickly made his way out of the swarm and tugged his cloak over himself trying to remain unseen. No one needed to see him, they'd be so busy congratulating Sphinx that he was sure he wouldn't notice if he was gone.

An hour into the festivities Sphinx couldn't find Tut anywhere and was now looking around frantically for his friend,

'where could he have gone off to now? I brought him here to cheer him up and he just vanished.', he groaned as he thought.  
Sphinx ran around the city until he ended up in the museum, most of the denizens had already come through and admired the now, fully restored exhibit. Sphinx looked towards the sarcophagi at the very end of the hall and smiled knowingly, before he walked over and asked,

"Have you seen a skinny, annoying, mummy around here?", He joked softly.  
The sarcophagi smiled at her hero before opening up. Tut stood sideways inside the sarcophagus with his cloak covering his face, Sphinx sighed in relief before reaching in grabbing Tut's hand,  
"you had me worried. Why are you hiding in here?", he asked.

Tut shied away from the touch,

"Leave me.I don't even deserve to be here at this party, just go back to your adoring fans and leave me here till it's over.", Sphinx paused, giving himself time to digest all of this, before he smiled sweetly and shook his head,

"and what makes you say that you don't deserve to be here? If it hadn't been for you this part of the museum would still lay empty.",

he noted, as he gestured around them to the hall lined with precious gemstones. Tut looked out at the hall before looking away,

"So?"

"So, you deserve every bit of credit for helping me restore this city, I couldn't have done it without you."

Tut looked off to the side as he took all of this in,

"But i'm not a hero like yo-",

Sphinx pulled him out and pulled him into a hug as he let out an irritated sigh.

"I was worried about you. you ran off and I couldn't find you anywhere and now you're telling me you don't believe you're a hero? Tut, you really are dense." he said as he held him close.  
Tut's voice was muffled since his mouth was buried in Sphinx's shoulder

"I'm not dense.",

he said weakly trying to defend himself. Sphinx just held him close letting his words sink into the others thick skull.

"None of this would have been possible without you, Tut. Don't forget that", then he stepped back and offered his hand to Tut. "Now, come join the party."


End file.
